


Honeymoon Baby

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle and Simon think they might be expecting just a few weeks after their honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters. Also, I wrote this before I read Shadowhunter Academy or Lady Midnight.

Today was probably the most stressful day in Izzy’s life by far. She had just gotten back from her honeymoon three months ago and was now dealing with trying to get unpacked and clean everything. Her and Simon had taken over the New York Institute or were going to soon. Maryse was going to live there, but her and Simon would have to take care of all the business stuff. which was a lot of paperwork and her mom having to show them all of the things they would have to take care of. It made Izzy tired just thinking about it. Then there was dealing with Clary because her and Jace got in an argument over something that was probably stupid, but Clary was crying to hard to say anything else and she fell asleep. On top of it all Izzy felt sick and was pretty sure she was getting the flu which would mean that she couldn’t be around Cheyenne and Simon would get it and be miserable too. Izzy was thinking how relationships were honestly just two people who passed sicknesses back and forth.

“Hey, how are you going?” It was Simon.

“okay, other than the fact that I have a sleeping girl on me.”

“There’s definitely worse things in life. Do you want to go get coffee? Clary isn’t a hard person to get off you.”

“I would love that.” Simon got Clary off of Izzy and laid her on the couch.

“Let’s go,” Simon said and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

The two walked to a little coffee shop near the Institute and ordered their drinks and sat on a dark green couch enjoying one another.

“Are you still feeling sick?” Simon asked. He looked concerned.

“Yeah, it’s kind of on, off again. Like I’ll feel really sick and then I’m fine,” Izzy told him.

“That’s weird.”

“Yeah, ugh and my period is due soon.”

Simon furrowed his eyebrows together, “Wasn’t your period supposed to happen a few weeks ago?”

“No…” Izzy counted back to her last period and realized she couldn’t even remember when it was. Only that it was a long time ago, “Oh, by the Angel. Simon I think I’m pregnant. What are we going to do?”

“Let’s find out first if you’re actually, you know, pregnant, then we’ll go from there. Okay?”

She nodded her head, “Okay.”

The two finished their drinks and headed to a nearby drug store. There seemed to be thousands of tests. The couple spent some time going back and forth on which ones to get. They finally decided on three different types of test and left.

When they opened the door they found Jace and Clary making out on the couch. Topical. They quietly walked to the bathroom.

***

“Okay we just wait five minutes now,” Izzy told her husband after taking the three tests.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, “It’s going to be okay. I love you.”

“I love you too,” She kissed him on the lips.

***

 

The alarm on Simon’s phone went off and Izzy went to go see what the results were. A few seconds later she came back and looked at Simon. He looked at her, “Well…” he questioned.

“Positive. All three of them. I’m pregnant,” She let out a little breathless laugh, “I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby.”

All the sudden it sunk in and Simon was hugging her and placing kisses all over her face, “I love you, I love you…” He repeated this over and over again.

“I think I’ll call Catarina tonight and set an appointment with her.”

“That sounds like a great idea. I love you so much, Iz.” She was so relieved that Simon was happy about it. Even though they were nineteen she knew they’d be fine. They took care of Cheyenne and they hadn’t messed that up. They’d be fine.

“When are we going to tell your parents?”

One thought came to Izzy’s head. Her parents were going to kill him.


End file.
